The Second Night Fury (2015 edition): Hatchlings
by The Elegant Night Fury
Summary: Continuing from where The Second Night Fury left off. Toothless/OC
1. Chapter 1

TSNF: Hatchlings

A/N: This story picks up where The Second Night Fury left off, so if you haven't read that story first— **you'll want to read it to make sense of this story**. I haven't made this part of my original story for two reasons; one The Second Night Fury would only be bogged down by additional material. Second, this story doesn't fit the purpose of TSNF.

It had been just four days since their hatchling had announced himself at Snoggletog and he was still unable to fly or walk on his own. This fact did not bother Toothless for he knew that when his son was ready, he would learn. He also took into account his son was only eight days old. The snow had continued to fall, and the pond in the cove had frozen over with a thin layer of ice—too weak for standing on Toothless found out two days prior. Toothless awoke early to gaze at what he believed to be the most magnificent sight of anything he'd seen. His mate Eletra sleeping peacefully under his wing while their hatchling nestled in her earflaps. Toothless had been waking up earlier than his mate since Snoggletog to see her and his hatchling sleeping; it wasn't more than a few minutes after he woke up that their hatchling began to stir that morning.

Toothless felt terrible knowing not only that they had yet to name their hatchling but the fact that Night Furies almost always had names shortly after hatching, It was comforting at least to see it hadn't bothered their hatchling yet. "Shhhh, we don't want to wake up your mother" Toothless whispered to his hatchling who had popped his head up from his mother's earflaps and begun to fidget. His Hatchling nodded gleefully and looked at his father's earflaps with big excited eyes. Toothless retracted his teeth and ever so carefully removed his hatchling from his mate's earflaps "you're going to have to climb to get to my earflaps Alchemy" Toothless said as best he could with a baby dragon in his mouth. Within seconds, the hatchling was out of Toothless's mouth and slowly gripping his way up his father's muzzle. He may not have mastered walking yet, but in those four days, he had sure tried. He observed his mother and father leaving and returning to the cave for one reason or another and had watched how they moved. One of the things he had learned was to scale objects, mainly the two other dragons in the cave so far.

The hatchling was halfway there when Toothless jolted realizing he had named his son in a casual comment without so much as a second thought. This jolt sent the hatchling skidding off his muzzle until he held onto only his father's nose while his back paws dangled helplessly trying to grip something. Toothless tilted his head and his hatchling regained his hold and climbed up to his earflaps that time. "Alchemy, how did I arrive at that name?" Toothless said quietly to himself rolling the name over in his mouth. Toothless felt a tingly sensation along his back and then tiny methodical pressures slowly working its way down his body. Eletra had begun to stir ever so slightly but Toothless was too involved with following the pressure on his lower back to notice. He became so involved he moved his wing that was protectively covering and warming most of his mate. He stood up and carefully moved away from Eletra feeling playful and once in the clear found his son had moved all the way down to the middle of his tail and was concentrating on not falling off as it moved. Toothless took this opportunity to lift his tail with his son on it and surprise the little Night Fury who gripped the tail very tight. At first, it didn't bother Toothless but soon all those little claws began to hurt and he set his tail down again. Eletra slowly opened her eyes to see her hatchling slowly climbing his way back up Toothless's back until he plopped down on Toothless's head and chirped softly. She decided not to ruin the moment and closed her eyes again content to just listen to the conversation.

"Alchemy, that's going to be your name, do you like it?" Toothless said as his son crawled off his muzzle onto the ground. Once the hatchling was on the ground, he turned and nodded wildly. "Alchemy? When did you choose that name?' A voice from across the cave said Eletra couldn't keep quiet any longer. "It just came out, I was talking to him and called him that without thinking plus he seems to like it." Alchemy chirped happily and only a few minutes later was asleep again exhausted by the early morning excitement and climb. That day Alchemy finally learned to walk, it was wobbly, but he did manage to start moving under his own power and wasn't clawing his way up or down his parents. Eletra wanted dearly to understand what her hatchling was saying but was still unable as chirping was all he could do—that and facial expressions that he'd picked up from Toothless; Toothless found this hilarious, but he did watch what expressions he used because his hatchling would mimic all of them. Toothless had left by late morning to check on Hiccup; he had neglected to do so since the birth of his son.

"Toothless, where have you been! I've been really worried about you, Stormfly can't even find you." Hiccup said to Toothless the moment he saw him enter his house. "How is your tail holding up? Is your family okay?" and then Hiccup asked the one question Toothless wished he wouldn't ask. "When can we see your hatchling again? Everyone only got a brief glimpse before he disappeared again. You wouldn't let anyone including me near Starlight the entire evening" Hiccup would have gone on had Toothless not let out an angry hiss effectively silencing Hiccup. "So why are you here bud? I almost never see you anymore" Hiccup asked curiously. Toothless seemingly ignored Hiccup and went about finding a large basket before placing it front of Hiccup. "Oh I see you didn't come to see me, you came to get fish. That hurts Toothless" Toothless's ear's dropped as if he was apologizing to Hiccup but he still nudged the basket determined to get the fish. "You win, I'll get the fish" Hiccup took the basket and vanished for what seemed like ages and returned with the basket full of fish. "Any chance of going flying later?' Hiccup asked hopefully Toothless gave him a look that said, " really? You would ask me to forgo my hatchling to go flying?" "Guess not then" Hiccup sealed the basket and took it outside where Toothless promptly flew off with it in his claws to parts unknown to Hiccup. At his cave Toothless and his family ate nearly the entire basket, what was left Toothless quickly remedied by covering in snow he scooped from outside by nightfall not one fish remained in the cave. Outside the snow had not fallen all that day except a few flurries in the early morning but by nightfall a steady stream of pea-sized hail had started to fall. What made it dangerous was a fierce biting wind that started towards the middle of the night.

Alchemy had for reasons known only to him chosen to sleep on Toothless rather then Eletra that night. Eletra had in fact woken up from a sound sleep moments before the sunrise mystified as to why she woke up and was about to go back to sleep when she heard the strangest sound. She couldn't identify it at first, and before she could, she heard Toothless mutter "shhh everything is okay Alchemy" in his sleep unaware it wasn't his hatchling who screamed. A series of branches snapping and a pitiful moan that was far from the happy chirp she had become familiar with, and she panicked. In a heartbeat, she was out of the cave and blown smack into the snow by the frigid hail laced wind. She heard the cry again; she quickly made a path in the snow with her plasma blasts as she followed the sound until she got close enough to confirm what she feared it was. Caught in branches was a weeping and very sad—Night Fury Hatchling. "How can this be? The closet Night Furies are much farther than any hatchling could fly" she didn't ponder too much as she became absorbed in freeing the poor hatchling. When she finally managed to pull the hatchling free who was still tightly shutting their eyes, she quickly sealed herself and the hatchling in her wings in a spherical shape. When the hatchling realized it was no longer being pelted with wind and hail, it opened it eyes to see to green eyes staring back.

Eletra smiled but knew she couldn't keep her position for long instructed the hatchling to climb into her earflaps for protection. Eletra relaxed her wings, and she felt flat on the snow, the wind and hail hadn't bothered her until it started hitting her face. "Hold on!" Eletra could feel tiny claws grip under her earflaps as the hatchling followed her instructions. She attempted to take off but only was sent hurtling backward. The next thing Eletra knew she was being shielded by Toothless from the wind. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ELETRA!" he said furiously. "I-I what happened? Why are you here? You should be with Alchemy!" "He's fine, inside my ear flaps he didn't want to be left alone, now tell me why you're out here!" "I was-" Toothless interrupted "no don't tell me, I need to get you back to the cave, YOU COULD HAVE DIED OUT HERE!" It took a little effort to guide a dazed Night Fury thru an oncoming wind and hail, but Toothless managed it.

Back inside their cave safe from the weather Toothless looked at his mate worriedly. "NOW WHY WERE YOU OUT THERE? I woke up to find you gone, did you want Alchemy to grow up without a mother?!" at this point Eletra intervened "Toothless I was out there for a very important reason! I certainly wouldn't even think of letting out hatchling grow up without either of his parents!" Toothless's anger ceased as he noticed something a little off around his mate's head. "Why did you go out?" he said in a much more curious tone. "I went out because of her" and she signaled the hatchling to come out from her earflaps. This discovery shocked Toothless "how did she get here? Hatchlings can't fly very far on their own." "I suspect she was brought here by the Storm and strong wind." Eletra finished as the small female Night Fury looked at both dragons curiously but knowing they weren't her parents felt little affection for them. "Do you think her parents will come here looking for her?"Toothless said looking at the hatchling checking for injuries and was relieved to find none. "I'm sure they will."

Later that day after the wind quit and the hail turned to a light rain that made everything sparkle in the sunlight Eletra finally woke up again. She had fallen asleep soon after their discussion and left Toothless to tend to both his hatchling and the lost hatchling. He discovered that the missing hatchling had a case of the sniffles and kept sneezing every few minutes or so. Toothless looked at into her brilliant blue eyes to find they looked dull and weary and further indicated she didn't feel well. When his mate finally woke up, he explained the importance of taking the lost hatchling to Valka to have her sickness taken care of. Toothless did not know her name since she only chirped away like Alchemy and he thought it would be wrong to give her a name when she probably had one already. "I'll take her to Valka for a remedy for her sneezing" Toothless knew that from his years with Hiccup it was something Vikings developed if they stayed out in the cold too long but had no idea how to treat it.

That afternoon Toothless took the lost Night Fury to Valka who was very interested in looking at the hatchling. "Thank you Toothless for bringing her to me; I can tell she isn't feeling well by all of her sniffling and sneezing." Toothless nodded and oblivious to the fact Valka knew the hatchlings gender. Valka inspected the hatchling and started to think of a remedy for her sneeze. "She isn't your hatchling, or I'd never gotten close to her so where did she come from?" Valka wondered out loud, the hatchling started to chirp wildly and struggled to get free. This startled both Valka and Toothless resulting in Valka letting the hatchling go who went tearing out the door of the Haddock house. Hiccup who had been working on something for Astrid came racing or more accurately, tumbling down the stairs.

"Hiccup are you alright?" "Yeah, missed a step on the way down," Hiccup said dusting himself off and going over to Toothless. "Where is the hatchling?" Hiccup asked seeing no hatchling in sight, the two Vikings and Toothless had the same thought "oh no, where is the Night Fury?" Hiccup gave Toothless a hopeful look, and Toothless nodded and gave his signature Toothless grin. Minutes later Toothless and Hiccup were searching Berk from the sky together. "I've missed flying with you bud" Before Hiccup could continue Toothless spotted the hatchling trying to fly away from Berk and quicken his pace. He noticed that every time she sneezed, she was sent backward head over tail fins, so her progress was slow and tiring. Therefore, when Hiccup saw her, he sat up, outstretched his arms and the little Night Fury who was dizzier than anything was glad not to have to fly anymore and passed out in Hiccups outstretched arms. "Toothless I got her, let's head back to Berk."

Not too far away two Night Furies frantically searched island after island after island for their hatchling with no luck. "Keep looking she couldn't have gone that far," The male Night Fury said to its mate. "You said that five islands ago and we still haven't found her! Why did she go out in a thunderstorm anyway?" The female Night Fury asked frustrated at having her hatchling disappear. "How was I supposed to know she was awake?" the two Night Furies were not happy with each other and continued their argument as they searched. When they arrived at Dragon island the pair finally made some progress, they discovered a Night Fury lived on a nearby island, and this puts and end to their arguing—somehow.

The hatchling woke up a few minutes after Hiccup set her down and after taking a good long look at the large Night Fury that had saved her gave a soft chirp before finding a bowl of a wonderful smelling liquid in front of her. She quickly ate the soup and flew over to Toothless, Hiccupped and fell asleep between his wings were his saddle had been. This made Toothless miss his hatchling even more and wanted to get back to him. "Toothless she shouldn't fly for awhile that soup will make her drowsy" Valka said to Toothless as he left the Haddock house for his cave. By evening the Hatchlings parents arrived on Berk, the directions they had been told had taken them an island or two off course. The parents waited until dusk hoping to find and retrieve their hatchling, if nothing else ask the Night Fury if they'd seen anything. Toothless was asleep with Alchemy curled up on his head and so it came as quite a surprise to Eletra when she heard voices from outside that sounded strongly of other Night Furies. The opening to their cave was partially buried so it was easily overlooked so it came as quite a shock when Eletra popped her head out. She startled the two Night Furies a great deal. "Who- What? How?" "Hello, Who are you?" Eletra asked inquisitively. The two Night Furies exchanged glances before answering. "Um, I'm Ashes and this is my mate Storm. Have you seen a Night Fury Hatchling by any chance?" The female asked before Storm could say anything. "Oh, you must be the parents" this prompted them to stare at her.

This made Eletra feel somewhat uncomfortable, but she continued, "I found a hatchling recently that was blown around in a blizzard, she's inside my cave." With that Eletra disappeared and the two Night Furies stood there and looked at each other before going inside the cave after her. Once inside the cave, the two Night Furies noticed Eletra had gone to wake up a hatchling that had positioned herself away from the other Night Fury in the cave. "Ember are you awake?" Ashes asked quietly, within seconds the small dragon had repositioned herself in her mother's earflaps chirping and what sounded like cooing. "She's very fast" Eletra noted, "Yes, she can be, she wandered out in a thunderstorm and must have gotten confused." Ashes said before Storm spoke up, "So who is your mate over there? I didn't think Night Furies lived this far out." he nodded at Toothless. "There are a few, as you can see my mate Toothless is sleeping with our hatchling Alchemy" Storm was confused, "what kind of name is Toothless?"

"It's kind of like the name; Toothless" Eletra said a touch offended. "I'm sorry for my mate's rudeness," Ashes said glaring at her mate, he nodded briefly and did not speak again. "So how did you come to live on Berk? Why so far away?" Ashes inquired "I haven't lived here very long, I was living on an island alone, Toothless sort of fell into my life," she said smiling at her private jest to her first encounter with him. "Oh? I think that there is a lot connected with that comment" Ashes was intrigued. Storm was becoming increasingly tired having found his hatchling. "Sorry to cut in but could we sleep here for tonight? I for one am exhausted and it sounds like you two females have a lot to discuss." He said trying attempting to not sound rude to the Night Fury who'd saved his daughter. Eletra smiled and nodded, "I must've forgotten, my name is Starlight. Glad I could be of assistance". With that, the three Night Furies made themselves comfortable next to thier respective mates.

In the morning Eletra awoke early, she wanted to be awake to explain to Toothless why two Night Furies were sleeping in their cave. She wanted to explain herself before their guests woke. Toothless was not angry, but he was not pleased either. "Why are they doing here?" he asked as quiet as he could manage in his surprised state. "They are the lost hatchlings parents" he nodded and proceeded to resume sleeping, Eletra's earflaps felt oddly empty to she woke up her hatchling who quickly and half asleep moved from his father's earflaps to his mother's. Toothless didn't get the chance to talk to the lost hatchlings parents as they left before he woke up again. "So who were they?" Toothless asked once he had returned with breakfast. "I told you, the lost hatchlings parents" "I meant what were their names?" Eletra swallowed a fish before answering "the female was named Ashes and her mate was named Storm, oh yes their hatchling was named Ember." Before Toothless could say anything else Alchemy appeared on Eletra's head and plopped down with no intention of moving


	2. re-upload of story extension (ch4)

Ch. 4

**There was, for a very brief time, four chapters to this story. I deleted them within days because of multiple issues with the sections. I am republishing the fourth, and only surviving chapter of the bunch. Yes, there will be a context gap, but as bad as I think the chapter is, it doesn't do any good collecting dust on my hard drive. **

At the cove, Sphera looked around in awe, "You live here? It's gorgeous" "yes it pretty nice" Toothless agreed before melting a large patch of snow so he could rest without freezing. "May I look at your hatchling? I only got a glimpse before" Toothless nodded, and Alchemy unprepared for this came sliding down his muzzle until his back paws hung off Toothless, then there was ground, and he let go of his dad only to realize he was on the nose of the other Night Fury. "Ashes mentioned his name, but I can't recall it, what is it?" she asked politely trying to keep her daughter's hatchling from falling. "Alchemy, his name is Alchemy," Toothless said after a few seconds, she nodded and let Alchemy explore her head and upper back. It was Toothless who spoke first trying to break the tension and start a conversation.

"There are a few things you should probably know. I wouldn't tell this to anyone else aside from Eletra." she nodded "first of all Eletra and me decided that it would be best if she didn't go by the name Eletra—" Sphera interrupted "What's wrong with the name I gave her!?" "—As I was saying, it is a beautiful name and I love saying it but I'm not sure if you've noticed but dragons and Vikings are intertwined here on Berk and trying to convey Eletra to them would have been very difficult. Starlight was much easier to convey." "you mean she chose a different name so that Vikings could identify her!?" "no, it also makes her real name exclusive and personal. "the last comment calmed her down and even somewhat accepting of the idea. "Also—I'm sorry to interject again, but I would like to know, is Toothless your real name?"

Toothless looked puzzled and then amused. "thankfully no, no it isn't my real name when I found by a small Viking who made me a new tail fin when I lost mine, but he called me that, and it stuck." "So what is your real name if that isn't too personal" Toothless shook his head "because of you, I have more family than I've had in years, my real name is Nightfire, I like that better than Toothless, but that is how I'm known on Berk. Toothless the Alpha." he realized what he had said after it was too late to take it back. "Alpha? there is no clan here" Toothless not wanting to revisit those series of events attempted to steer the conversation away from it. "no, the other kind of Alpha, I don't want to go into it" She nodded puzzled but respectful found something else to discuss.

"So how did you meet my daughter? last I knew she was living on alone on some island—some other island." "I was wondering when you'd get around to it; I'm going to cut it short because I want some advice with my hatchling." Sphera nodded "Well, I crashed into a rock and nearly broke my wing, I blacked out. From what Eletra told me, she got help getting me to her cave, and healed me. It was a little over two weeks before I left—with her following shortly after in the evening. that was a few months ago; our hatchling isn't even two weeks old yet." Sphera was more than a little surprised the way her daughter had found a mate, then a thought occurred to her. "what advice did you want?" "You've been around more hatchling than me, am I doing things right? should he being flying yet?" Sphera lifted her tail to a half delighted half fearful shriek as a small little Night Fury clung to her tail for dear life. "hmmm, lets find out" she shook her tail, he stayed put chirping frantically. "no your doing everything right, I can help you teach him to fly, He doesn't need to learn for a few more weeks at least but the sooner they learn the stronger their wings will be and the better off they will be." Toothless positioned his head under Alchemy and the hatchling let go and after landing on Toothless with a soft thump scurried under his ear flaps. "will he be okay?" Toothless asked "oh sure he will be fine, but I wouldn't do that tail shaking often or even at all, I only did it to test his strength. now let's take to the air shall we?'

A few minutes later two Night Furies watched as a small Night Fury plummeted towards the trees flapping madly and his chips becoming more panicked, and only a few only feet from the trees he gave his dad who was already diving for him a desperate look "HELP" it screamed in Toothless's mind, He blocked out the horrid thoughts of him not reaching his son in time, but it may have made him descend just a little quicker. He reached his son only a dozen feet for the trees or so and unable to grab him without injury acted as the cushion instead. When he came to on the ground on his back with his hatchling staring at him nervously. "I've never seen a Night Fury or any dragon for that matter dive so quickly before." Sphera was truly amazed at his lightning-fast rescue.

Toothless quickly recovered his bearings and after Alchemy moved off him he righted himself and looked at Sphera. "two things, first I am very glad Eletra didn't see that and second is there another method? I can't keep doing that, it hurts." "Yes, first he is flapping his wings way to quickly he will lender get airborne like that. He mimics you? "yes, I've found it to be quite humorous at times" "well take off and land again." The rest of that day was spent doing such tasks, trying to get alchemy to fly, it was also a valuable lesson for Toothless in patience and raising his hatchling. In the end, it proved worthwhile because Alchemy could take off, land and had the inklings of actually flying, his wings now flap in unison as well as his tail fins he just had to stay airborne long enough to use them.


	3. Notice of termination

With the release of my rewritten version of my The Second Night Fury, I am discontinuing any further updates to this story. Wait, fear not, I have definite plans to revise this story to fit in with my 2017 version of The Second Night Fury. Be patient; it will arrive I promise you. When it shows up, I do not know, but it will.

Thank you to everyone who believed in this expansion of my TSNF story. It's because of you I created it.


End file.
